


Survival Mode

by steviemarie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, F/M, Guns, Zombies, zombie!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviemarie/pseuds/steviemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a Zombie epidemic, you get separated from your friends and get rescued from almost being Zombie chow by Jean and Marco, who take you under their wing.</p>
<p>You don't know if it's his attitude, or the life or death situation but you know that you're incredibly drawn to Jean.</p>
<p>And you know the three of you are going to make it to the Safe Zone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request on deviantart for someone.

The first time you encounter one, you meet Jean and Marco. 

 

You're exhausted, ready to collapse when you find somewhere to sleep for the night, you look around the house to make sure it's abandoned before you climb the stairs to find the bedroom. 

 

You hate being alone, you wish that Sasha, Christa and Ymir were still with you and you hadn't accidentally gotten separated from them a few days ago in your search for the Safe Zone. You hope that you run into each other again soon, because you miss them so desperately... but you hope that they are looking out for themselves more than they're looking for you. 

 

You've been lucky so far that nothing has happened to you. You leave the bathroom that's attached to the bedroom in the house you're 'borrowing', yawning and more than ready to sleep. That's when you hear it, a low sound of shuffling from the door. 

 

Your luck has run it. This house is not safe, you don't know how it's escaped you... but there it is, shuffling towards you.

 

You scream as loudly as you can, but you know that the chances of anyone hearing you are practically non-existent and you're frozen to the spot and can only watch as it lurches towards you again. There's no means of escape, the bed is in front of the window and you have no time to move it, to get to the door you'd have to run past it and all that's going to do is bring your death quicker. 

 

You scream again, your voice comes out wobbly both caused by the tears that are burning your face as they roll down your cheeks and the rawness of your throat from the rest of the screams you've let out. There is no way that help is going to come to you now.

 

You're never going to find the Safe Zone. You're never going to see Ymir, Christa and Sasha again. You're never going to help rebuild society once this problem is fully taken care of.

 

You just hope that it isn't going to hurt too much. 

 

But you know, you know that there is no way that teeth tearing into your flesh and hands ripping at your internal organs isn't going to hurt like hell. 

 

The tears continue to burn and you close your eyes, giving up in screaming and deciding that there is no hope and you have no choice but to accept your impending death and try and take solace in the fact that even though everything had turned out to be for nothing, you were still a fighter, you still fought hard. 

 

I'm sorry Mom and Dad, I hope you're safe out there. I'm sorry Ymir, I'm sorry Christa, I'm sorry Sasha. I tried, I really really tried. 

 

You don't dare open your eyes, you don't want to look your killer in the face and you know that it's close to you know because you can feel a warm breath close to your cheek and you know that you are seconds away from feeling those disgusting hands on your body. 

 

Then there's a gunshot and your face wet, splattered with a hot liquid.

 

What just happened?

 

Your eyes snap open and the first thing you see is that the thing that had been so close to killing you is now lying face down on the floor at your feet, a hole has been blown into the back of it's neck and a thick, almost black liquid which you assume is it's blood oozes from it. Your hand reaches up to touch your cheek and when you see the black-red liquid on your fingertips, you can't help but involuntarily retch.

 

You fall down onto your knees as you empty your stomach contents quite violently onto the ground in front of you. There are footsteps and you hear a voice saying; “Miss!” as you continue to gag and splutter. Your hair is soon pulled away from your face. 

 

You look up as you wipe your mouth with the back of your hand to see who or what is helping you out to be confronted by a stranger. A friendly looking stranger who drops your hair and stands up and tugs the backpack from his back to rifle through it and present you with a bottle of water. He's kind of tall, with dark hair and a smattering of freckles across his noses and cheeks. 

 

If you weren't shaken up and traumatised, you'd probably find him kind of adorable. You accept the water without hesitation, washing your mouth out with the first couple of mouthfuls and taking another few shaky sips to try and settle your stomach. You offer it back to him once you're done, but it's no surprise that he's hesitant to accept it back after you've tainted it with all of your puke germs.

 

“Keep it,” he says with a hand wave. “Are you okay?” 

 

You're sure that you both know that's a really stupid question to ask someone who has just puked their guts up after almost being eaten alive and still has the blood of the grey-skinned demon that had almost killed her dripping from her face, but you answer with an “I'm okay...” anyway. “Thank you,” you stutter out after. “You saved my life... I... I looked and I thought that I was safe but obviously I wasn't.” 

 

“Never assume you're safe.” Another voice drawls from the doorway and you turn to see a second guy leaning on the doorway, watching you and your dark-haired saviour. He has a gun clutched in his hand, so he must have been the one who actually shot at it. “Not in these times.” However, he, unlike his partner makes no move to come any further into the room. You open your mouth to tell him your thanks too, but before you get a chance the other one grabs onto your arm and tugs you over to the bed, pushing you down onto it. You are slightly concerned about what the hell is going on for a second, but he's digging into his backpack again and he retrieves a small packet of tissues. You watch as he wets one and starts to clean your face off. 

 

“Are you alone?” He asks, as he washes at the now getting crusty blood that adorns your face. “Is there anyone else in the house with you?” That's another question you find a little stupid, because surely if you weren't alone the sound of your screams that you assume drew Jean and Marco to you would have drawn anyone else out, let alone a gunshot. 

 

“I was with three of my friends,” you answer. “We were trying to get to the Safe Zone together, but we ended up getting separated from each other a few days ago and I've been on my own since. I don't know where they are and I don't know if I'm going to be able to find them again...” You admit, truthfully. 

 

He gives you a look of pity as he finishes cleaning you up. “I'm sorry. You're lucky that you have a good set of lungs on you, or Jean and I would never have found you. Oh, I'm Marco, by the way. What's your name?” 

 

“_____.” 

 

“Are you done?” Jean asks from the doorway. “Come on Marco, we're loosing time, she's fine now, leave her.” 

 

Marco chooses to ignore him. “You said you were heading to the Safe Zone? Or at least trying to find it?”

 

You just nod at him. 

 

“Jean, we're bringing _____ with us.” Marco turns to address other guy, who is still leaning and looking unamused and still swinging the gun in his hand.

 

“No we're not, she'll slow us down.” You do want to go with them, well, you want to go with Marco because he seems like just the nicest person that someone could ever meet but you don't want to open your mouth and say that because it really seems like the other guy doesn't want you with them, especially from the way that he's looking at you like you're a big bother. “We've already spent enough time here, we're moving on.” 

 

You want to go with them less and less as you listen to the two of them talk back and forth about the pros and cons of having you with them. It's when Marco points out that you almost died once and there's a strong chance that if you're left alone you might actually get killed next time (which, wow Marco you're really nice mostly but fuck you) that makes Jean give in. 

 

“Fine.” He sighs. “But you're responsible for her and fuck you if anything happens to me because of this.”


	2. Adapting

You adapt quickly to the way that Jean and Marco do things. 

 

You have no choice really, because Jean is certainly not the warmest person to be around when you're doing things his way anyway and you don't want to find out what he'd be like if you forced him to break his schedule. He really, really wants to find the Safe Zone and he's really driven towards that goal. A small part of you wonders if he'd have rather left you there to die instead of coming to help you just so it wouldn't have slowed them down. 

 

None of you actually know where this Safe Zone is located, there are a lot of rumors about it being on the other side of the country, which is where you're trying to get now and you're currently about halfway there, but both you and Jean and Marco heard about it from other people and so you're not exactly sure what's going to happen there, but you all know that you can only try. You hope that you'll reach it soon and find your friends there. But for now, Jean and Marco will do.

 

Even if they have a weird way of doing things. You and your friends had travelled during the day and tried to rest at night... that had suited you well when you'd checked houses and you'd been lucky enough to get this far but Jean and Marco seem to do things the other way. They think they can cover more ground at night when less people are around, plus a surprise attack is less likely to blind side them then. 

 

And so you travel all night, mostly listening to Jean and Marco talking and staying silent and during the day, the three of you will find and check a house so you have somewhere to sleep. You still haven't gotten over feeling bad about all the stealing you do in these houses though, because somebody somewhere had to work and pay for the food that you eat and the shampoo that you borrow. They paid for the bed that you sleep in and the stuff that you take. Because Jean and Marco will fill up any supplies they've finished up with stuff from the houses, they take plenty of water, any food that won't go off that's easy to carry, medical supplies and Jean even took a box of ammo from one house. Just incase you needed it. 

 

They have a weird way of sleeping too, Marco insists that you all do it in the same room and so you end up sleeping in the same bed with one of them while the other one stays awake to keep watch. You feel bad about that, because you've offered to stand too and neither of them will have it, Marco because he says you seem exhausted anyway and Jean because he says he'd feel safer if you didn't. You never wake up to the same one, so they must switch it out during the night but they never wake you when they do. 

 

All in all, they're good companions and you're glad you're not alone anymore.

 

And you grow fonder towards them every day you spend with them. Yes, even Jean as he becomes at least more talkative with you.


	3. Chickens

Jean warms to you the day you find the house with the chickens.

 

You're quite surprised when you find the chickens, just happily grazing out in the back yard. It makes you wonder just how long the house the three of you end up in that day has been abandoned and you have a horrible feeling for most of the time you're in there that someone is going to come home from work or something and yell at you for using their facilities and things, despite the build up of eggs in the pen saying otherwise. 

 

The three of you have been eating, sure, but you haven't had the best supplies of food for quite some time because there is a limit to what you can take from the houses. A lot of these houses have no electricity, some don't even have running water and so you don't dare to touch the food in the fridge's and freezers just incase it's not good, none of you can really afford to get sick because it would slow you down. You've done well so far to keep avoiding things, but knowing the way your luck tends to run out... one of you would be vomiting into a toilet when something would come for you. 

 

So seeing the eggs and finding out that the house has electricity and you can in fact, cook and eat them is quite a treat. 

 

You don't know what it is about the omelette's that you put yourself in charge of whipping up that causes a change in Jean, but you're grateful for it because for once he makes you feel welcome around him. He talks while you eat, he laughs at the bad egg puns that Marco makes, he even thanks you quite profusely for actually cooking the dish. And when the two of you are trying to sleep later, he asks you a few things about your friends and where you're from. 

 

You even get a smile out of him a couple of times. 

 

He still rolls his eyes when you cry about having to leave the chickens behind to probably die when they can no longer sustain themselves, though. 

 

But from that day, he's no longer cold to you.


	4. Lessons

Jean insists on teaching you how to use a gun out of the blue.

It's a few days after you found the chickens and you're in a different town. You've just eaten some dry cereal and you're wishing that you had the means to have been able to take some of the eggs with you. You've been missing hot food for the entire time you've been travelling through these mostly ghostly towns, people driven away in search of safety from those grey-skinned demons, but having it has made things so much worse because it's reminded you how much you miss that luxury. You're sitting with Jean, he's looking at a map and taking notes and Marco is in the shower. You're so lost in thought, that you jump when you hear Jean's voice. 

“You need to learn how to defend yourself.” 

You cock your head to one side and look up at him. He'd always been so insistent that you couldn't be trusted with stuff like that so you're quite bemused by it. He really must be warming up to you now. “Why?” 

He shrugs. “Marco and I might not always be around to protect you, you know, you don't know what's going to happen between now and the Safe Zone. We might get separated like you did with your friends.” he swallows. “Or worse.” 

You really don't like to think about that, but you nod in agreement and let Jean take you outside. You kind of hope that you never have to use them, because you're so used to having Jean and Marco around (both to protect you and just for their company) that you can't actually imagine not having them with you. That's probably a dangerous thought to have, because if you do ever reach the Safe Zone, maybe you'll never see them again. 

Marco's still in the shower, which is only a good thing because you're not so sure he'd be happy to see Jean wasting the ammo in this way (even if you did manage to find some in a house yesterday), but you watch as Jean finds something's around the yard and lines them up on top of the wall anyway. He lines up and shoots the first one, easily, to show you how to do it. He does the second too and you do have to admit that Jean is quite skilled with that gun. And weirdly, you like watching him use it and you could stand there just watching.

But he insists that you have to try it. “We kind of figured out that those things don't get back up if you shoot them in the back of the neck.” He tells you as he puts the gun in your hand and then gets behind you, so he can help you with your positioning. They've told you that this is the longest they've gone without seeing one for quite some time, they were getting rid of them a lot before they met you. 

You wonder if it's because they're more careful now that they have you with them? 

“Hold it like this...” Jean mutters against your ear, as he pressed against you in his concentration “And point it like this...” his hands cover yours as he positions them. He lets go when your finger presses against the trigger and instructs you to do it.

You're both pretty surprised that you actually manage to hit what you've been pointing at. 

And you feel weirdly proud. Proud because maybe, just maybe you can defend yourself after all.

And weird because of how much you like that slow, easy grin that Jean rewards you with.


	5. Best Friends

Marco tells you more about their past one day.

You're lying in bed with him, you're used to sleeping with them now. And you usually get a pretty good nights sleep, because both of them are too scared to get too close to you and so they end up with a tiny strip of bed. Jean's taking first watch that day, so you know that when you wake up, they'll have switched. How they ever get enough sleep doing this, you don't know, but they still refuse to let you take one. 

You're not sure what spurs you to ask, but you do. “Marco?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“How did you and Jean meet?” You have no idea whether they were friends because this happened, you do know that they're from the same town. 

Marco yawns. “I shared my crayons with him.” 

You blink at him, not making the connection and instead imagining them trying to make a map of a route or something. 

“When his Mom left him, he cried and because one of the older kids teased him about it, nobody else wanted to share with him and so I did.”

It clicks. “Oh. You've known him since school?”

Marco nods, sleepily. “Well. Preschool. His first day.” He gives you a lazy, sleepy smile. “It took him like three weeks before he stopped crying every time she dropped him off.” Ugh, that's adorable. 

“That's... a long time. I didn't realize that you'd been friends for that long.” 

“Best friends,” Marco replies, propping himself up on one arm so he can face you. “And yes, it's been a long time. We've been quite lucky, actually, we've just always stayed friends because we've always been in the same schools and have had a lot of classes together. Even when we made other friends, we all just got along. And for a long time he was the only one who was there for be, that's why I'm here now. Because I couldn't let him do this on his own.” 

“You weren't going to find somewhere safe?” You're surprised and not sure if you're hearing that right... because Marco's been pretty dedicated to finding safe places. And also keeping you safe. 

“No,” his voice is quiet. “When everything... happened... I was resigned to not surviving, because I was too scared to leave the house... my parents never came home from the shipping trip they were on when the virus started and I knew it was only a matter of time before something came in and well... Jean came to my house and he...” Marco stops and looks like he's thinking of what to say. Obviously, there's something there that he doesn't want to tell you about. 

“He...” You push. 

“He's my best friend,” Marco says firmly. “And I don't know what I'd do without him.”


	6. Second Encounter

The second time you encounter one, you save Jean's life.

Upon arriving at a new location, ready to do your usual routine you stumble across a convenience store. It's still light outside and the streets in this new town are deserted and Jean just wants to sit down and consult a map and find out if he can figure out where you are, but Marco wants to see if you can find some supplies inside if it's abandoned. You argue among yourselves for a while until Jean tells you to go with Marco and he'll stay close to the door anyway, so if he needs help he's easy to get to. 

He gives you his backpack, just incase you can get some more water supplies and other necessities and you and Marco head inside to scope it out. 

It's mostly empty, obviously other people have been through here with the same plans and there's nothing that shouldn't be in there either, so you bore of it quickly as Marco wanders around the aisles. You're sure he's safe, so you step outside to talk to Jean until Marco's ready to leave. 

He isn't close to the door like he told you he would be, he's walked a little way away and is kneeling on the ground in front of a sign, looking from it and down to the map, frowning in concentration. It's kind of... well, really cute. You know you shouldn't think like that, this isn't the sort of situation where you let thoughts like that through... but you can't help it. Despite his grumpiness and despite having watched him loose his temper a few times, Jean has a certain charm about him. And you like it.

And he also has that damn smile. 

He's so engrossed in what he's doing, that he doesn't notice it. 

You do though – lurching towards him, blood dripping from the side of it's mouth. If you can call it that... it's more like a thin lip with a gaping hole displaying rotten teeth. It's sunken eyes do not notice you, they are firmly affixed on Jean. 

Your mouth opens, to call out his name and then you remember that you have his bag, that he is unarmed and you swallow and shakily, you pull the gun from it's pocket at the side of the bag as you desperately try to remember what he taught you. 

You have to go for it's throat. 

Your hands are shaking as you pull the trigger, hoping and praying that you'll hit it.

You do. 

It hits the ground and Jean stumbles to his feet, eyes wide in confusion. He looks at the thing and then at you and back again. “____...” He breathes out. 

You drop the gun as he pulls you close to him and crashes his lips to yours.


	7. Admit

You can't forget about the kiss with Jean, so you kiss Marco.

You're trying to prove a point to yourself that the kiss with Jean only felt as good as it did because both of your emotions were running high and you were in panic mode, you can't allow yourself to fall for someone in these circumstances. So of course, you feel the same for Jean and Marco. And so obviously you have to prove that.

And so you corner Marco when Jean is in the shower a few days later and you kiss him. 

He just seems bemused by the whole situation. “You like Jean.” He says, when he pulls away from you.

“I do not.” You snap back at him. 

“You look at him like you want to eat him.” Marco retorts with a stupid grin on his face.

You can only glare back. 

“It's not a bad thing...” Marco shrugs, trying to reassure you. “It's obviously not ideal in these circumstances but when things happen, they happen. He's fond of you too, trust me I can tell.” 

You continue to glare.

Marco sighs. “Look, ____. Why don't you just... let whatever is going to happen, happen... because either we'll find the Safe Zone and we'll all be safe or...” he swallows. “Something else will happen and your wasted chance of happiness will be something that either he or you will never be able to forget.” He pauses. “Just as long as you guys are um, respectful... because when you're sleeping I'm on the other side of the door...” 

Marco's right, but that's probably why you shouldn't be thinking about Jean in that way. 

But it's hard not to. Not after that kiss. 

You have to admit you care deeply for Jean.


	8. Connecting

Jean tells you about his Mom. 

Another new town, another new house, another bed. Marco is on watch and you and Jean are lying close together. He's playing with your hair and you're exchanging occasional kisses. You and Jean have kissed a lot in the past few days after your talk with Marco, Marco playfully gags and rolls his eyes whenever he sees, but you're pretty sure that he supports it. You're not... anything official, just two people.

You're talking about things, Jean's been telling you about how he and Marco were as kids and you're telling him stories about the town you grew up in. Your conversation turns, as it often does, to the Safe Zone and what you're looking forward to when you find yourselves finally there. 

“Hot food.” Is the top of Jean's list. “Especially omelettes. Omelettes are my favorite.” 

You can't help but laugh at that. “That's why you changed your mind about me then? And decided that I wasn't a hassle?” 

Jean considers this for a moment. “I guess it was...” he admits, with that cocky grin. “It was a good omelette. Not as good as my Mom's, though.” When he speaks the word 'Mom' Jean's smile fades from his face and he rolls onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. You can't help but wonder if his Mom is okay, or if something happened to her. You know that Marco's family are dead, but you also know that Jean is... or was a Momma's boy as a kid. You also feel a pang in your chest as it makes you think of your own family. 

You speak softly. “Is your Mom okay?” 

Jean's voice comes out shaky. “No.” 

“You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to... but what happened to your Mom?”

Jean is quiet for a long time and you immediately regret the question, you'll be lucky if he ever talks to you again. But then he opens his mouth. “I... I couldn't save her.” His voice isn't much above a whisper. “I came home and there was... and there was nothing I could do...” He closes his eyes. “She made me promise that I'd stay safe for her, she told me to run...” Jean turns over, facing away from you and pulling his legs into his chest. “But I couldn't run, because I couldn't move and I couldn't look away and I saw it... I saw the way it's teeth bit into her throat and the way it tore it from her body...” he's shaking now and you wrap your arms around him to try and get him to stop. “And I saw the way that she slumped to the ground and then I must have made a sound, because it turned and then I could move because I couldn't let it touch me, I promised her... I promised her that I'd stay safe and I'm going to.” He rolls over to face you again, tears are streaming down your face.

“I'm sorry... I shouldn't have...” 

He cuts you off. “So I ran and I didn't stop running until I got to Marco's house and then we decided to just keep running until we found somewhere where we'd be safe, where could help get rid of this virus...” 

You press a kiss to Jean's lips, to stop him speaking. Both because you just need to shut him, because you're the reason he's in this state and you need to cut this off now to calm him down and because it's really, really hard to hear the way he's talking. He kisses you back and you don't stop him when he deepens the kiss. Nor do you stop him when his hand slides up the shirt that you're wearing, even though Marco is on the other side of the door. 

Marco doesn't talk to either of you for two days after that.


	9. Safe Zone

You will never forget the third time you encounter one. 

It's dark and the three of you are in good spirits. You'd run into another group of people about an hour ago, it's the first time you've seen others in a long, long time and it's somewhat comforting to know that other's are out there. They had been taking a slightly different route to the one that Jean wanted to, so you'd split up, but not after them telling you that they knew they'd be reaching the safe space within the next few days. Which kind of meant that you'd actually done it and within a few days, the three of you would be safe. Maybe you'd find the people you'd lost, you hoped you would, but if you didn't the three of you would have each other. 

You weren't really joining in the excited conversation that Jean and Marco were having, just listening and feeling happy and content as you walked along in the dark night peppered only by street lights and the beam from your torch. 

Jean was so busy paying attention to Marco that he wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over his shoelace because of an uneven slab in the pavement. He was yelling at you and Marco when it happened, because you were busy laughing at his clumsiness. 

You were so busy teasing him that you you didn't notice until you turned your torch on him so that he could see to tie his lace, that something had been following along behind you. “Jean!” You gasped out as a warning. 

Jean looked behind him and tried to stumble to his feet, cursing, but he wasn't quick enough to avoid they grey-skinned demon grabbing ahold of his arm. You and Marco darted forward, desperate to help separate them as with his free arm, Jean tried to pull the gun from out of his bag and succeeded in doing nothing but knocking it the ground, but at least it had landed close to Marco's feet.

Shaking, Marco pulled the trigger. 

Jean stumbled away from the grasp of the thing as it tumbled to the ground and Jean himself fell to the ground as his legs gave way. He closed his eyes and panted, ignoring both yours and Marco's cries of asking if he was okay. When he'd pulled himself together he opened them and looked down at his arm. 

Marco was the one to notice the blood first. “No.” He whispered.

“Yeah.” Jean swallowed. “It... it bit me.” 

“No.” Marco repeated, his voice weak. 

“We should wash it, before any dirt gets in so it doesn't get infected. Marco, give me your bag.” You held out a hand to take it, but Marco just looked at you. In the reflections of the street lights, you could see his face had paled considerably.

Jean let out a hollow laugh. “It's a little too late for that, ____.” 

You didn't understand what was going on.

“We were so close...” Marco's voice wobbled.

“Yeah.” Jean agreed. “I'm not going to be able to keep my promise to Mom now. You'll look after ____ though, right? And you won't do anything stupid, because you have to stay safe for me now...”

Marco choked out a sob. “Jean...” 

“I don't... understand?” You breathed out. “What...?” 

Jean's eyes looked away from Marco and into your own. “It bit me, ____.” 

“Yeah but, it didn't tear you apart like they do so--”

Jean cut you off. “No, but there's no way that it didn't pass the infection onto me.” 

Realization hit you. The infection, the virus that had caused all of this... if you got away from the carrier... that was how it spread. Jean had been bitten in the scuffle and now... he was going to become one of them. “NO!” You cried out. “No! How can you be so calm in the face of all of this?!” 

“I can't stop it...” Jean said softly. “So I just have to accept it. And you have to make sure that you and Marco stay safe for me now. I'm... really glad we brought you with us, ____.” 

You couldn't speak, tears were falling down your face and you were finding it hard to breathe.

Jean turned back to his friend. “Marco... you have to.” 

“No.” Marco shook his head furiously. “Jean, I can't... I can't do that.” 

“You have to!” Jean spat out. “You can't leave me like this, Marco. You have to do it, we promised each other that if anything happened that we'd...” 

“You're my best friend, Jean. I can't...” 

“If I was your best friend,” Jean was crying too now. “Then you'd do it, you wouldn't leave me like this. Marco, please.” 

Marco didn't reply, he stayed silent his eyes trained on the ground. And you knew. You knew he was going to do it, so you allowed yourself one last look at Jean's face, before Marco raised the gun and then you looked away. Because you couldn't watch. 

You could hear though, you could hear everything.

Those were sounds you would never forget. 

***

You and Marco find the Safe Zone three days later.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on Tumblr @sailoreiss.


End file.
